ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Annoying Orange: The Movie (2017)
Annoying Orange: The Movie is a 2017 American 3D hybrid science fiction-dramedy film directed by Dane Boedigheimer, Michael LaBash & Tom Sheppard and written by Jonathan Aibel, Glenn Berger and Luke Barats, based on The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange. It stars the voices of Dane Boedigheimer, Justine Ezarik, Robert Jennings, Harland Williams, Kevin Brueck, and Rob Paulsen, with Toby Turner. Produced by Cartoon Network Movies, Disruption Entertainment, Thunder Studios, and Ratpac Entertainment, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, Annoying Orange: The Movie premiered on May 19, 2017 at the 2017 Cannes Film Festival and was theatrically released in the United States on June 9, 2017 with a 2D and Real-D 3D format. It grossed over $163 million worldwide but received mixed reviews. This is the fourth Cartoon Network movie to based on a Cartoon Network TV show, the first three are The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Regular Show: The Movie, and The Jumping Ground Movie. Synopsis Orange (Dane Boedigheimer) and his fruit cart gang are enjoying a good "welcome back" party for Pear (Dane Boedigheimer) until Broccoli Alien Overlord (Rob Paulsen) demolishes the party and the "Daneboe's" fruit store, So it is up to Orange, Pear, and the rest of the fruit cart gang to save the fruit store. Cast * Dane Boedigheimer as Orange, Pear, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, and Jerry the Marshmalian * Justine Ezarik as Passion Fruit * Robert Jennings as Grapefruit * Harland Williams as Apple * Kevin Brueck as Grandpa Lemon * Toby Turner as Nerville * Rob Paulsen as Broccoli Alien Overlord Additional Characters * Tom Kenny as Coconut, Teddy Juicer, and Guava * Felicia Day as Peach, and Ginger * Tom Sheppard as Elderly Banana, and Unicorn DJ Princess Buttercup * John DiMaggio as Big Rock Candy Monster, Sweet Cookie, and Leader of the Squashies * Rob Paulsen as Marshmalians, and Doctor Fruitenstein * Robert Jennings as Broccoli Alien Overlord's Minions * Danny Trejo as Cupcake Leader * Russi Taylor as Cutesie * Christian Bale as King Marshmallow * Patrick Warburton as Big Mike Watermelon * Frank Welker as Veggie Zombies Production Development In March 2014, The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange is cancelled due to The Collective closing down their studio, but in July 2014 at San Diego Comic-Con 2014, They announced that a movie is coming soon to theaters for a June 2017 date. with the some of the cast and crew returning for the movie. Casting Details coming soon! Animation/VFX Details coming soon! Filming Details coming soon! Music Details coming soon! Marketing Warner Bros. Pictures, Cartoon Network, and Thunder Studios signed up for 8 partners to promote the movie including: * McDonald's (Happy Meal, 8 toys) * Mott's for Tots (With a comic in the back of boxes of Mott's for Tots) * Airheads (with 4 flavors including "Orange's Sour-iffic Blast", "Marshmallow's Sweet Utopia", "Pear's Cool But Blue", and "Midget Apple's Little Big Cherry Flavor") * Toys 'R' Us * Mattel * AMC Theatres * Walmart * Kellogg's (Including such cereals like Froot Loops, Frosted Flakes, Krave, and Rice Krispies, also including a themed cereal with oat pieces and fruity marshmallows) Taglines * He is coming to the big screen. * The underdog. * The quiet guy. * The noisy one. * The love girl. * The cute kid. * The mean lean neato burrito machine. * June 9th is the day of the orange. * Orange you glad we're coming to the big screen? * 2 leaders, 6 members, 1 huge adventure. Release Details coming soon! Critical response Details coming soon! Box office Details coming soon! Category:2017 Films Category:Science fiction Category:Adventure Category:Dramedy Category:Hybrid films Category:Movies that received mixed reviews Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films with score composed by John Debney Category:Real-D 3D Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Films about Idiots Category:Slapstick Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:PG Rated Films Category:PG Category:Live-Action/Animated Category:Films with cameos Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Film scores by John Debney Category:Ricky2005's ideas